As life goes on
by fejuima Kuzo
Summary: Aro loves the way things are. He hates anything different. Until Carlisle comes along. Romance, funnies and MANY lemons to ensue. please enjoy (This story is currently up for grabs, Anyone want it?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know, I don't often give an authors notice, but this story is dedicated to, and thought up by, Torchwood-Babe. Ty, this chapter was fun to write, and for once, challenged me ^.^

_**My constant**_

Aro sat in the throne, unmoving, just staring ahead. He liked this, it was calm, it was normal.

He and his brothers would sit, occasionally speaking, and feeding at noon and evening. It was normal and unchanging, like the desert, always hot, always calm.

_Perfect_

That was the only word for it. He closed his eyes with a smile, hearing as his noon meal approached. It was a fun feast every afternoon, the struggling, the taste, even the screams made it all perfect. Sometimes Marcus would choose one human to bed with before finishing it off, sometimes he wouldn't.

Sometime Caius would leave his prey to die, too full to finish, sometime he would drink every last drop.

It always depended on the day and the mood; it was always familiar, always accepted. Until these 'immortal children' came into play, they were different, odd. And dangerous, they could expose them to the humans.

If the humans found out there would be kayos. The nice, quiet desert would turn into a wild storm, and hell would set on earth.

So, we forbade them, and killed all that were as of yet, made. It almost made him sad… almost.

He finished his meal and thanked his guards for cleaning up the mess as he sat down and dabbed his lips with a silk napkin. And spoke softly with his brothers about our meals. Today, Marcus didn't acquire a bed mate, but Alec had finished off Caius's last victim, he hadn't been to hungry this meal.

Then it happened. My soft, warm, constant sand turned into an unpredictable ocean. The waters immediately shifted in an entirely different direction. Everything turned upside down, the moment he walked in, my non beating heart clenched as I first saw the pale golden hair, the moment I looked upon a tainted angel

**A/N: **sirry it isn't a long chapter, it will get nice and long in chapters to come


	2. Moving in

"I am so glad to have found more of my kind, I heard rumor that you existed." The man said, his joy radiating through the room. He was practically glowing  
"my name is Carlisle; I was turned only a short while ago."

Aro tilted his head "it is always a pleasure to meet a fresh young vampire. Clearly not a newborn… how long ago was your transformation?"

The young man bowed his head respectfully "Two years and four months" his smile was indeed charming.

Marcus tilted his head "such lovely golden eyes. How ever did they become that color?" Caius lent foreword, clearly interested in his reply.

The young man licked his lips, clearly thinking of an appropriate reply "well…"

Aro stepped forward and held out his hand "may I?" Carlisle blinked, confused, but held out his hand anyway.

Aro closed his eyes, then, after a few seconds, he laughed "Oh, my." He said, dropping his hands "He doesn't drink from humans." He said, turning to his brothers

"Oh? And how does he manage that?" Caius smirked, clearly amused. "He feeds from animals, and resists any temptations of the human, blood… or otherwise. He is quite the cute little bumpkin, isn't he?" Aro said, clearly amused."

"You… read minds?" Carlisle asked in awe, his honey eyes wide.

Aro smiled "I read every thought you've ever had. And, might I say, it was a good thing that you were turned before you married that little tart fiancée of yours. Kissing your best friend." He tutted, shaking his head, then almost immediately felt guilty when he saw the sorrow in the other man's eyes.

"Yes, well. God works in mysterious ways, I suppose."

His response made all three brothers laugh softly "maybe so, Carlisle, maybe so." Aro said, looking him up and down. "Why don't you stay awhile? We have extra space here; we would love for you to join our little coven."

Carlisle agreed, and settled himself in a small office Aro showed him to.

"and please, tell me if you need anything at all, Carlisle, oh, and just call me Aro, more formal introductions should be held off until the others arrive."

The young man nodded and sat at the desk "thank you, Aro."

The man closed his eyes, enjoying the sound on his name on the other vampire's lips. And he left the room "you're welcome." He said quietly, knowing that he could still hear him, even as he shut the door.

Later on, the others arrived, each one staring at Carlisle "Hello." Alec said, tilting his head "you must be Carlisle, I'm Alec, this is my twin sister, Jane." He introduced theme "you've met Aro, that's Caius, and Marcus." He introduced everyone else as well "welcome to Volterra." Carlisle nodded his head politely "it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jane walked over to him and tilted her head "so it's true then, about your eyes?" she smirked. Carlisle looked slightly uncomfortable "yes, I only feed from animals."

Both Jane and Alec smiled and tried, but failed, to contain their amused little laughs "that won't last long." Jane promised and left with her brother.

Aro laughed softly "is she not most charming?" he shook his head, still smiling "Ah, the noon meal is about to begin." He said, suddenly looking at the light above, determining the time easly.

Caius smirked "How about you go help yourself to a nice, big goat, there is a milking station near by."

Both Caius and Marcus laughed lightly.

Aro rolled his eyes "come, Carlisle, I'll lead you to… your appropriate prey." He led him to a small area that was filled with animals of different sizes and strength.

Carlisle smiled "thank you… this is most kind." Aro looked him swiftly up and down "of course, my friend, shall I wait for you? Or do you wish to travel back alone?"

Carlisle smiled and took off his jacket, preparing to hunt "either way you would prefer, after all, didn't you say _your_ noon meal was soon due?"

Aro lent against a tree "they'll keep someone for me… I'm most interested in you, after all, hunting style included. I will stay and observe."

Carlisle inclined his head in a signal that said 'suit yourself' before he took off after a deer.

'_he's so graceful… so beautiful… is innocent' _Aro smiled and tilted his head as he watched the object of his current intrest almost dance as he cornered a large buck.


	3. of beauty and innosence

After feeding, Carlisle walked to Aro, smiling.

Aro smiled back and looked at the corpse of the deer "it satiates you?" he asked, curiously, with a tilt of his head.

Carlisle looked uneasy "it makes it to where I can control myself, if need be," he looked away, closing his eyes, trying not to speak too much.

Aro just smiled wider "Yet you still thirst?" At this, the blond vampire nodded his head, and looked him straight in the eye "thirst is such a small price to pay, in my eyes, to preserve another's life."

Aro laughed "and another's life is a small price to pay for _my_ thirst in my eyes. You are truly something else, do you know that?" his voice carried its usual cheery, eccentric tone, yet a slight bit of something else was under it.

Carlisle simply chuckled "as are you, my friend, as are you."

They traveled back in companionable silence, enjoying the smells that the summer gave off.

The sun shone directly on Carlisle, and his skin sparkled like a million little glittering stones, the man's soft smile even more radiant then his glittering flesh. And, oh, his eyes, like the sun shining on a lake with gold at the bottom, you could almost see the innocence, he had never enjoyed the sins of the flesh, the sins of the fangs, or the sins of impure thoughts. So opposite of him, Carlisle was like a young god, beautiful, dangerous, but oh so gentle; he probably wouldn't even kill a bug, if he could avoid it.

Aro could not hire a painter skilled enough to ever create a more beautiful work of art, For no artist knew of such beauty, no writer had such talent to imagine such a thing, and none had ever engraved a statue's appearance into the heart of man so. Yes, he was glorious.

But why?

What made him so appealing, so charming?  
He was indeed, as his brother had said, a bumpkin, a little country boy with the naivety of a child. And suddenly, he knew that this young one would be his, forever, even if he didn't know it. He would care always for him, he would help him, and he would protect him, even if the other did not want it.

Yes, it had been decided in his own mind; for reasons unknown, even to himself, he and Carlisle would belong to each other until the end of time. The little innocent Christian would be one of the Voultry, and live with him, he would do anything to make him want to stay.

Aro entertained this thought as they walked through the doors leading back to the throne room, watching Carlisle's soft honey eyes sparkle in the dim fire light. Sure, it wasn't necessary to have torches; it was an indulgence… like showers, unnecessary for his kind, yet, just a nice thing to have.

His Brothers stared as they entered "We saved you your meal, it is in your room." Caius said, smirking as he watched his brother "ah, thank you, Caius." Aro turned to Carlisle, just smiling "why don't you go enjoy a shower? You got a bit of blood…" Aro whipped at a small bit of crimson off of Carlisle's lower lip "I'm sure that a bath will help you relax?" Carlisle lowered his eyes to the floor, smiling shyly and nodded as he walked off.

Aro licked the tip of his thumb the moment Carlisle was out or the room, then jumped as Marcus cleared his throat "your noon meal, Aro." The man just laughed and walked off "indeed, thank you both very much."

He almost glided to his room, he would indeed need to feed, if he were to do as he planned for his dear Carlisle. Yes, his plan would go perfectly, for both himself, and his fragile little angel.


	4. forbidden sweets

It had been a few days and Aro was becoming quickly more attached to his blond little angel. He watched him every day he decided to feed; sometimes he would ignore all of his meals and study Aros books, gasping in awe every time he found something fascinating.

One day, he went through a poem book, and by the time it had dawned on Aro that the book was one his young innocent should not read, it was too late. "Aro, this is in A language I cannot read." He tilted his head, staring down at the poem marked with a red paper scrap. Aro sighed "It is a language that is now dead to the world; along with its people… do you wish for me to read it to you?" Carlisle nodded eagerly, holding up the book. His actions quite reminded Aro of a child, eagerly awaiting his father to read to him a tale of fairies and magic. Sadly, this was no such story, and there was no prince to save the day.

Aro sat beside him and pushed the offered book away, instead opening his mouth to recite from memory "She made a little shadow-hidden grave, The day faith died; Therein she laid it. Heard the clod's sick fall, And smiled aside- 'If less I ask,' tear-blind, she mocked, 'I may be less denied.

She set a rose to blossom in her hair, The day faith died- 'Now glad' she said, 'and free at last, I go, And life is wide.' But through long nights, she stared into the dark, And knew she lied." He said and looked at Carlisle; he could tell by the look on his face, that if vampires could cry, he surely would have been. He pulled the young man into an embrace "it's good, isn't it? The author is Fannie Heaslip Lea."

Carlisle shook his head "It's the most worn page in this book, Aro. Why do you read it so often? Does it make you hurt?" He put a hand on Aro's chest. The older vampire closed his eyes and set a hand over his "My dear Carlisle, pain, as many other things in life, is a constant. It always happens.

Yet, nothing is constant anymore; nothing is normal any more, not even my pain. I look at you, and feel nothing of the sort." He gently creased his cheek, knowing the younger man would be blushing, if, again, he could. "I even make you a special deal; I've been feeding daily for you, for something to take your thirst away." Carlisle took a breath sharply and withdrew from him, or tired, at least.

Aro held him close "don't worry I'm not going to force human blood into you… but, how about trying mine?" he gently caressed the soft, porcelain skin of his sweet little innocent's cheek, admiringly as his eyes widened "Just a taste. It's not human, and, as you've noticed, the blood does flow in even our veins. It will not redden your eyes, nor will you be able to drain me fully. However, I think it will, for the first time since your brutal transformation, satiate your thirst." He watched closely as the emotions played across Carlisle's face, until, after a few moments, he spoke "why, Aro?" Aro smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead "because we are so different, you and I. I take what is never offered, I give naught. And you offer everything, and drink only from common deer. You are special… to me… So, my offer is for you only, and I give to you my blood; will you accept?" Carlisle looked into the man's eyes "What if I hurt you?"

Aro burst out laughing, his smile gracing his face, bringing a sparkle to his eyes "my dearest one, you could never. For, even if you had the strength to overpower me, you haven't the heart! Blood does lower your inhibitions, at first, but you have a gift, beloved, a gift no one else could ever possess… compassion. Will you feed from me?"

Carlisle nodded slowly and looked directly into the older vampire's eyes; darkened with lust, shadowed by a warmth and compassion. He straddled Aro's lap, licking his parched lips. He trembled even as his mouth widened, fangs glistening in the soft glow of the few lit torches.

Aro's arms encircled him and he slowly lent down, taking in the matured vampire's scent, rich and sweet, just before he bit into his neck.

Sparks flew.

Aro gasped softly, an open-mouthed smile formed and stilled as Carlisle timidly lapped as he drank, not taking his teeth out for fear of the fresh wound healing. The taste hit him like an ice cream would when he was a kid; it made him happy, and jittery. He was completely energized. And like a man, dying from thirst, whose throat was finally moistened, he drank fully, enjoying the forbidden taste on his tounge. Pleasure shot through him, straight to a place where he had never paid much mind to, unless with embarrassment or shame.

Oh, father forgive him, for his wantonness had sprang from the fiery blood that burned delightfully into his stomach, and traveled lower still! He moaned into the older vampire's neck as his hips bucked urgently, his need was too great for the embarrassment to set in, even as Aro chuckled slightly "easy now, Carlisle, easy."

He kissed the side of the other's blond head and wrapped his arms securely around him. Carlisle whimpered and moved his hips directly against Aros.

All of his resolve was slowly crumbling; he did not want this time to be the last that he could feed his angel! If he'd so much as thought about touching him, the boy may not ever feed from him again. Oh, what a tragedy that would be. Why, Carlisle was always so good, so kind. He deserved to be properly fed, and more than once in an eternity. No matter, Carlisle was near his climax, he could almost sense it as the hip movements increased in speed. The angel pulled back, blood staining his lips a deep red as he cried out, both hands on the other man's shoulders for support. Then he collapsed against his chest, panting.

"oh lord." The young one whispered after a few minutes "I'm sorry Aro."


	5. good clean fun

Aro kissed the top of Carlisle's head, holding him close to his chest "perhaps a shower, and some new clothes?" he chuckled softly. Carlisle nodded, still embarrassed. They walked to the nearest bathroom, stopping only when Caius stared at them and raised an amused eye brow "…how delightful, you're enjoying yourself. That's good to see, Carlisle." The blond man quickly ducked his head and mumbled a quick "Thank you." Aro pulled him close to his side, smiling slightly "have Alec fetch some clothes… something white, for our dear Carlisle, the color suits him well." Caius smirked knowingly and walked off.

Aro led him to the shower, smiling as he kissed the top of his head "I'll be waiting right out here when you get back, alright?" Carlisle blushed and nodded. Aro walked out, closing the door behind him. he sat on a chair and stares at the door until Alec walked in.

Alec smiled and held up an outfit. It was just as fancy as his and his brothers, White with little silver trimmings. It would look wonderful on him, then again, what wouldn't?

Carlisle walked out of the shower a short while later, one towel tucked modestly around his hips, he was using another to towel his hair, the cloth covered half of his chest and shoulder from view, but you could tell that the young man had little muscle to him, but his body had absolutely no real fat on it, what muscle he did have kept him from being too slim. Again, he was perfect.

Aro walked over to him and put the clothes in his little angel's arms, then took the duty of toweling his hair off for him. he pulled the towel off of his head and kissed his cheek, ever s o gently, and murmured softly "you should get dressed now." Before he turned and walked to the other side of the room, to give the young man at least a little privacy. A rustle of clothes and Aro knew that the towel would be gone. He tried to sneak a peak, but Carlisle was smirking at him, completely dressed, just buttoning the last button on his shirt.

Aro laughed and walked back over to him "my dinner shall arrive soon… Yes, Jane?" he turned to glance at the girl who stood in the doorway "a criminal has come, to receive your judgment."

Aro sighed and walked out, flanked by Carlisle and Jane. Carlisle stood by the throne as Aro put his hands on a man's face, and he immediately saw the guilt, and twisted off his head. He turned and saw Carlisle, who was looking away, eyes closed.

The older vampire crossed to him and put both hands on his face "he has done far worse, my dear." Aro turned from him and sat at his throne, closing his eyes. He had felt Carlisle's disapproval, but could do nothing about it. At least he was not frightened, or angry. No, he was upset, nothing more. But still, that made Aro almost feel guilty, however, he would not give into his emotions, he worked for justice alone. His beautiful Angel would just have to learn to accept that.

Carlisle walked over after a few minutes, and sat down by his throne, saying nothing, just looking up at him. Aro stared down at him "how would you like to feed again tomorrow?" Carlisle smiled and put his chin on the older vampire's knee "I would like that." Marcus and Caius laughed "we're sure you are." Caius smiled as Marcus's soft chuckles subsided. Aro smiled and shook his head in disapproval. "then turned to Carlisle. "if we are to feed you later, then I must feed at next meal. Alright?" Carlisle nodded softly, his face impassive, but his eyes, and thoughts, proved he was not so indifferent; Aro's touch proved that.

Aro just smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead.

_**A/N:**_ Hi! Was it ok? Short , I know. Gomenasai. The next one will have more actions. Promise! ^.^


	6. just close enough for comfort

Three nights later Aro went for a walk with Carlisle out along the garden. He smiled as the moon danced around his sweet angel's face, hair, and hands. God, the young man was beautiful. He couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle's amazement when fireflies danced about the grass as they walked.

"What is it, Aro?" Aro pulled the innocent close "you are wonderful, that is all." He kissed his forehead "do you hunger?" Carlisle nodded, making a shy, adorable face. Aro sat down, leaning against a tree, and then patted his lap "have a seat, dearest." Carlisle eased himself to straddle Aro's legs, and then nuzzled his neck, inhaling the delicious scent that was Aro. He moaned, somehow not ashamed at the sinful noise he made as he sunk his fangs into the pain creamy neck of the much older vamp.

Aro hissed, moving his hands to his angel's slim hips, he was immediately swimming in the delicious noises Carlisle made as he suckled; every little moan or gasp ad the slightest pressure between their bodies. He ventured a soft brush of his knuckles against the other man's most sensitive area. The young vampire locked his jaw around the older man's throat and moved his hips.

Aro abandoned his care of decency and tangled a hand in Carlisle's hair, moaning softly "good, that feels wonderful." He moaned out as Carlisle pressed hard against him, and then rotated his hips sweetly, gasping in sheer pleasure. Aro gently tugged at his hair, drawing him from the sweet blood. As Carlisle's lust-filled gaze slowly turned to that of embarrassment, Aro cupped his face in his hands, and whipped a drop of blood from his lips. He lent down slowly and just barley kissed Carlisle's pail lips, then he drew back and helped him to his feet "still hunger? I'm sure we could stop for a deer?"

Carlisle shook his head "I'm quite full." Aro smiled and wrapped an arm around the other vampire's slim waist "I'm sure you are, love, I'm sure you are."

He nuzzled his neck and trained his tongue along his neck line "perhaps I hunger?" Carlisle tangled a hand in his hair "I will gladly feed you." Aro laughed and kissed Carlisle's jaw line, and hummed softly "thank you for the offer, but no." he held his angel close and nuzzled his hair "I only eat human blood… and, were I to bite you…" he smirked and kissed Carlisle's neck "then we would find ourselves in a rather awkward position; for instance, you would be naked."

Carlisle shifted, embarrassed, but shivered as arousal wrapped itself into a secure ball in his lower belly "and you love? What would be your position?" Aro chuckled softly "in you."

Carlisle ducked his head, clearly not used to such horrible flirtations. "I see." He ran a hand up and down Aro's arm, just enjoying their closeness "Aro?" Aro kissed the top of his head softly "hmmm?" Carlisle sat up on his lap, leveling them "why are you so interested in me?" Aro laughed and kissed Carlisle full on the lips, pulling him to his own chest. Carlisle sat there, shocked, but slowly melted into him and kissed back; his first real kiss. It was sweet, and warm.

He sighed into Aro's mouth and deepened the kiss, clumsily. Aro held him tighter to his chest and ran a hand up his outer jacket; his other hand teased the back of Carlisle's pants, not putting his hand in, just toying with the top, as if almost asking permission. Carlisle moaned softly as Aro's other hand slipped beneath his shirt, and crossed over his chest, just lightly feather-touching his nipples. Carlisle moaned louder and pressed against him. Aro kissed a trail from Carlisle's mouth, down his jaw, and nipped softly at his neck, his hand moved from Carlisle's waistband to the front of his pants; both hands undid the buttons and literally tore off Carlisle's shirt and coat

_**A/N:**_

Shall Fejuima continue? ~blush~ not sure if I should, would I lose fans? PLEASE R and R! ^.^


	7. Mine, His, Ours

Carlisle arched into Aro's embrace, the feelings the older man was instilling in him were unimaginably wonderful. Aro slid his hands greedily up Carlisle's sides, as if memorizing every inch of his pale skin. Carlisle sunk his teeth into the older vampire's neck once more, making Aro hold him only tighter. Aro gently ran a hand down the back of Carlisle's pants, immediately his hand found a firm lump of flesh. He squeezes the other man's right cheek, loving the way Carlisle broke away with a delicate little moan. A little blood dripped down Carlisle's chin and he cried out as Aro's free hand gripped his manhood.

Carlisle tangled his hands in Aro's hair. Moaning softly, he allowed his embarrassment to fade with every tantalizing stroke Aro all too willingly gave. Carlisle lent down and kissed Aro, who stilled his movements momentarily "are you sure, beloved?" Carlisle nodded, slowly, a small smile crossing his face "I am."

Aro used saliva as lubrication and thrust slowly into him. Carlisle didn't tense when he felt Aro's nether head pressing against his entrance, nor did he tense when Aro started to push slowly foreword, gently working his way in. but he did whimper once his lover was fully sheathed. Hit eyes shut tightly. Vampire or no… it still hurt to be deflowered. Aro held him tightly, kissing his shoulder and neck, and whispering softly spoken words of love and kindness into his ear.

Carlisle slowly rocked, enjoying the way his body got used to it… the way pain slipped into pleasure, and his hands tangles in Aro's hair once more "ah, Aro!" Aro smiled and rolled Carlisle onto his back and sighed in bliss as he moved, slowly, feeling every inch as he slid in and out, in and out. The pleasure overwhelmed him as his senses became drunk off of the sheer pleasure. He gripped Carlisle close, moaning out his Angel's name.

He faintly heard, some ware in the back of his pleasure fogged mind, someone moaning his name, someone pure, and beautiful. Oh, it was his Carlisle… his angel.

He cried out, clutching his beloved close as his release shook his entire body. Carlisle dug his nails into his shoulders as he joined him in bliss.

Aro smiled, lifting himself off of him, and kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then crushed their lips together. Carlisle complied and kissed back immediately.

"oh, my. Carlisle… I love you truly." Carlisle's eyes sparkled as his smile grew. He gently lay a hand against Aro's cheek "and I love you, Aro. Truly."

They both lay there, just holding each other, and smiling.


	8. Tragic ending of love

As the time went on, they both became vaguely aware of how sticky they were with both perspiration, and their release. 

Carlisle stretched, groaning lightly as his muscled whimpered in protest "a shower, my love?" Aro nodded and lifted off of him "yes, let's clean up." He kissed Carlisle softly before helping him up. They dressed slowly, admiring each other's bodies as they did so, then left to bathe.

Carlisle stripped first as Aro started the bath water. He made it hot enough to cleanse and warm them both. The blond angel slipped beneath the water's surface, sighing as it calmed him and eased his muscles into a much more relaxed state. Aro merely watched, a cute smile playing across his lips "ah, love, how does it feel?" Carlisle chuckled softly and moved forward in the bath, making room for him "please, find out for yourself."

Aro slid in behind him after undressing quickly "rest, love." He whispered as he drew Carlisle's back against his chest.

Oh, yes. Aro was happy, his lover's ice skin felt warm to him, and he was his, no one else's. He loved _him_ lost his innocence to _him._ His non beating heart would have burst, surely, if his blood still flowed properly to it.He held his lover close and gently caressed his marble-smooth skin, loving the little twitched he let off when Aro's finger tips touched a particularly sensitive area, like the dip in his neck, leading to his chest, or his side, just below his ribs. He sighed in content as Carlisle's arm reached behind himself and encircled his neck.

Aro smiled and kissed his shoulder "you are beautiful" Carlisle's hand lazily toyed with Aro's silky black hair, smiling "if you say so, love. But I could never compare to you." Aro kissed Carlisle's shoulder "only in your beautiful eyes, my dear." He chuckled and continued to caress his lover's smooth skin.

Soon, he tiered of the bath, no matter how wonderfully close the tub pushed his body to his lover's. He pulled himself out, Carlisle fallowing, and pulled a clean towel out of the cabinet; he toweled Carlisle off first, caressing him as he did so, delighting in how quickly the young one became aroused.

Carlisle watched Aro as he dressed himself, smiling as the black haired man dried his hair with the same cloth he himself had just been dried off with. Aro set about dressing himself, smiling as Carlisle's lips turned into a soft pout as more and more of Aro's body was covered by the heavy garments. He finished dressing and \put a bent finger under Carlisle's jaw, gently lifting his face to meet his eyes "I dare say, love, you are quite underdressed." The young vampire's face registered embarrassment; his face was so expressive, blushing was over rated. Carlisle immediately scrambled to his clothes and dressed in a blur "oh, I do love you" Aro said his words mingled with his warm chuckle "come, dear. I'll take you to my library; there you can read to your heart's content. I have matters to attend do soon, so I may be a few days.

Carlisle nodded and put his hand in the crook of Aro's offered arm and closed his eyes, his smile seemed sad. Aro's eyes narrowed slowly, confusion showing in his wine-red eyes "what ever is the matter?"

Carlisle laughed drily and looked away "if I still have it, my soul is damned now." Aro's brows furrowed and he quit walking "and what, my dear, do you mean by that?" Carlisle closed and looked at him with pained eyes "there was a man, in my church. His wife had been taken by an illness in the winter, and he was alone." Carlisle clenched his eyes shut "a friend of his came to stay with him, seeing as the man had no ware else to turn; he had no children, no brothers or sisters, his parents had passed long ago… One day, my father went to his home, to give his wounded heart words of prayer. What he saw…." He let out a dry sob "the man and his friend had committed a great sin; for, no man is to lay with man as he would a woman, and no unwed man shall commit adultery in any form. He was banned from the church and from heaven; the children would sneer and throw rocks at them, the women would whisper loudly whenever they were near, and the men would look down their noses at them, and the shop keepers would refuse them service.

"My friend and I felt great pity, and after months of seeing them go through their earthly hell, we visited their home. I was fourteen when I first saw dead men… or I should say two dead men… they said it was suicide, for their disgrace against the people of the village… my friend and I saw the cold, lifeless bodies, seven stab marks in the back of one, and a gash in the back of the other's head… it was no suicide, you could tell by the way the man's corpse was positioned protectively in front of the other, and the look of tortured fear upon both faces… they had been murdered…. In the name of god, who loved them no more."

Aro closed his eyes "my plans could wait. We have much to discuss, my dear." He pulled the sobbing Carlisle to his chest and kissed the top of his head, his own pain hiding some ware in the back of his eyes.


End file.
